Little Riddle
Little Riddle is an original song that first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage. It's M@STER VERSION later released on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT MASTER 20 Little Riddle. It is the image song of the unit LittlePOPS. Performed by M@STER VERSION ( Unit : LittlePOPS ) *Anzu Futaba (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) *Rika Jougasaki (CV: Nozomi Yamamoto) *Asuka Ninomiya (CV: Shiki Aoki) *Koume Shirasaka (CV: Chiyo Ousaki) *Mirei Hayasaka (CV: Ayaka Asai) Lyrics Datte nande doushita mondai katte demo ii janai no (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Isseeno de koe o agetara azayaka ni somaru (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Sleeping…Go) Hi sore ja minna shuugou HAI SENSU ni chuumoku! Taikutsu nante No thank you kyou no KOODE choujoukyuu! GAARISSHU PANKISSHU kiritotte miro kono isshun Suki na you ni Make konomi wa dore kei? Check Wakari aenakute mo (Hey Yo Come on!) Kawari mono kamo, demo (jaa mou OK?) Ayumi o susumeyou (Hey Yo Come on!) Jiyuu wa soko ni aru Ato no shuchou wa zenbu kimi ni makasareta Otona tte nani? Kodomo tte nani? Tokiakase Datte nande doushita mondai mattetatte shouganai ne (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Taitei sonna monda yo nantesa kettei shite ii no kana (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Kangae tsuzukeru hodo (Bye bye HAROO) Ushinaitakunai ki ga shichau mono (Bye bye HAROO) Kitto sensabanbetsu kyoumi wa Irotoridoridoru (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Sleeping…Go) Sou dare mo ga minna souzou outou negai no meisou Doudai tsutau shousoukan motome tsuzukeru No border SUPURATTAA SAIKOHORAA heiki, chanto mieru kara Haigo ni sotto Stay issho ni sagasou Soul Fukuzatsu na PAZURU mo (Hey Yo Come on!) Atama o nayamasete (jaa mou OK?) Tokui waza arekore (Hey Yo Come on!) Awasete kouryaku shiyou Kimi no kankei wa zenbu kimi ga atsumeteta Rekishi tte yatsu? Kiseki tte yatsu? Sou kamo ne Datte nande doushita mondai keiken shite wakeatte (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Mottaibutte tojikomeru yori nankai demo kiite mite (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Tsumiage tsuzukeru hodo (Bye bye HAROO) Kuzusu no ga muzukashiku naru mono (Bye bye HAROO) Kitto shiritai koto bakkari kawarigawaridoru (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Sleeping…Go) Sonna gimon ya toikake ya nazonazo Itsu no hi ni ka kieru no kana sukoshi sabishii na Aimai toka bimyou na kanji de kakko tsukanai toki mo Fuwafuwa uita mama demo hanashite mite goran yo Datte nande doushita mondai mattetatte shouganai ne (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Taitei sonna monda yo nantesa kettei shite ii no kana (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Romantic Not childish Your life) Kangae tsuzukeru hodo (Bye bye HAROO) Ushinaitakunai ki ga shichau mono (Bye bye HAROO) Kitto sensabanbetsu kyoumi wa Irotoridoridoru (Selfish Romantic Not childish How's life) (Oh Selfish Sleeping…Go) Foo! Tsunagatte ureshiku natte mitsukatte katariakashite Chigau kedo onaji da ne tte waraeru nara Ganbatte tamani kidotte te o totte ima o tsukutte Nonbiri de ii yo egaite yukou I wanna think with you RITORU RIDORU Hitotsu hitotsu RITORU RIDORU I wanna think with you RITORU RIDORU Hitotsu hitotsu RITORU RIDORU Category:Cinderella Girls Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Anzu Futaba Category:Songs featuring Rika Jougasaki Category:Songs featuring Asuka Ninomiya Category:Songs featuring Koume Shirasaka Category:Songs featuring Mirei Hayasaka